


Unnecessary

by atyinso



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atyinso/pseuds/atyinso
Summary: Her love was blind, but it was deaf in Irelia’s case.





	Unnecessary

She danced to silence.

 

Irelia used to be able to hear the beauty of music and feel it in her bones, her body moving as one with the sound. Fluid motions would cut through the air like sharp blades, literal ones flying around her to the beat of the music. She memorized every choreography, every single part of the songs she would listen to as she performed.

 

But now she danced in silence. All that she heard was but a memory now.

 

Her audience? Unable to see her movements, but able to hear the music she couldn’t.

 

When her dance came to an end, Irelia didn’t need to be able to hear for Riven to express how much she appreciated it,  _ her _ . She didn’t need to be able to see to recognize Irelia’s beauty because when it all came to sight or hearing, all that was unnecessary for them.

 

All that mattered was their feelings.


End file.
